


Pastel Reality

by the-sofa-crease (some_call_me_sue)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Japhan, M/M, One Shot, Phanfiction, Poetry, Romance, mild language (very very little tho), pastel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 11:04:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3808021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/some_call_me_sue/pseuds/the-sofa-crease
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>They all like to think the pastel colours are an alternate universe for us</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pastel Reality

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little phan poem I wrote at school today! Not betaed, so if there are any glaring errors I apologize in advance. I just wrote it on a whim, really (I do that a lot, don't I?)

Nice, soft pastelly colours

to make the country look old

and faded

and rich with history

 

Japan looks nice on me and you.

 

They all like to think

the pastel colours are an alternate universe for us

But I can tell you now

all this black fabric has never looked paler

the vision

of you before me has never looked softer

 

You in that red bomber jacket.

I look at you and my heart should probably be a similar color

But you in that damned red jacket

have never looked softer.

And I can feel the color of my blood

changing

to match the cherry blossoms falling around us

 

My heart beats

Pastel, pretty pink.

Your eyes shine a paler, sweeter blue

(and green and yellow)

 

Japan looks nice on me and you.

 

These pastel colours match us better

than any of the black clothes I could take off of you

or you could take off of me

 

Soft colours

Soft memories

like when we touched the sky together in Manchester

the first time we met

 

Faded colors

Faded feelings

like the fear I used to let consume me

all the "what ifs" 

the first time someone asked if I loved you

Sometimes I wish we had just told the truth.

 

Old colours

Old love

like ours, no longer as bright, 

no longer as vibrant

as it was in 2009.

 

But time goes by and our colours

our love

still endures

Just like this old paint

on these ancient buildings

We will last forever. 

 

The wind blows.

Soft, pink petals spin through the air.

They land in our hair 

and you laugh

and I smile

Soft, pink lips, yours against mine,

moving together

in time

with each blossom that colours the breeze

with each blossom that colours us

 

You in that damned jacket I swear to God, Phil.

I can't believe the things I want to do to you.

I can't believe we're here.

I can't believe how well we fit.

And whilst you kiss me,

I close my eyes and imagine how we must look.

 

Our true pastel gradient

pinks and blues breathing and pulsing together

covering, 

transforming my black armour

These black skinny jeans have never seemed paler.

 

Japan looks nice on me and you.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comment or Kudos if you enjoyed it please! Come follow me on [tumblr](http://the-sofa-crease.tumblr.com/) if you want ^_^


End file.
